


Wedding Night

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cock Worship, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Lingerie, Missionary Position, Nipple Play, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: You and Reinhardt get married, and neither of you can wait for your first night together as newlyweds.
Relationships: Reinhardt/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for Anonymous

Weddings between members of the Order of Heroes are always a confusing mess. Despite the similarities between wedding traditions between the worlds that Heroes come from, there are some slight differences here and there, making them difficult to plan and work with, but you somehow always manage to make them work. It's no surprise, then, that you would make your own wedding work out as well.

When news of your engagement reached the ears of the Order of Heroes, everybody was excited and happy for you and Reinhardt. When the wedding date was finally decided upon, all of the Heroes were more than willing to help out and prepare. For all that you've done as the Summoner of the Order of Heroes, everyone wanted to make sure that your wedding would go well and that it would be a day for you to fondly remember.

Everything leading up to the wedding was busy and chaotic. There was a lot of running around and going back and forth between people to make sure it all went smoothly. The preparations took a lot of time and effort, and you admit that it gave you your fair share of stress in addition to the excitement you felt. Thankfully, however, the actual wedding ceremony itself was a success, and it all felt like a dream.

Reinhardt couldn't help but be completely entranced by you throughout the whole ceremony—from the moment he laid his eyes on you as you walked down the aisle, to the moment you both exchanged your heartfelt vows, to the moment the two of you promised to spend the rest of your lives together and sealing it with a deep and passionate kiss in front of everyone to bear witness. You were now officially his, just as he was officially yours.

With the ceremony now over, Olwen rushes over to where you and Reinhardt are. Although the others want to offer their greetings as well, it's only natural and fair for family to congratulate you both first. Olwen offers her greetings as you stand by Reinhardt's side, his arm loosely wrapped around your waist to hold you close.

"I'm happy," she says, her expression mirroring her words. "I'm really happy for the both of you. It feels like my brother's a different person now because of you. It's like he changed after having met you, but in a good way. He always seemed to carry these doubts with himself, but now it feels like he's more sure of himself."

"I won't deny it," Reinhardt responds, prompting you to peer up at him. He senses your gaze on him, and he turns his head to look at you, a subtle smile on his face. His voice is full of confidence as he affirms, "Marrying you was the most certain I have ever been in the decisions I've made."

Your cheeks flush at the sincerity behind his words, and you grow a bit bashful. Reinhardt turns his attention back to his sister and apologizes, "I'm sorry for worrying you."

After hearing his apology, you quickly add, "I promise to take good care of him."

Olwen nods her head. "I know you will."

It's then that Ishtar joins in on the conversation, walking up to you. "Congratulations," she beams at you and Reinhardt. Her expression is warm as she fondly recalls the days in which Reinhardt was her guardian. "He's a reliable man, but he does have his faults. I'm certain that you will keep him on the right path."

"I'll try," you promise.

The woman laughs in return. "I'm glad that he's in your care. I'm sure that you will continue to bring light and joy into his life. I wish the two of you happiness and prosperity in your lives together."

Your heart feels warm at the kind blessing, and you thank her. Ishtar flashes you one last smile before leaving and allowing the other Heroes to come forward and greet you. As the members of the Order of Heroes offer their congratulatory words, you're filled with a wonderful feeling that swells within your chest. You are undeniably the happiest you've ever been, and with the way Reinhardt continues to his arm firmly around your waist, you know that he feels the same.

After everything has been said and done, you and Reinhardt head over to where the reception is to be held. It's decorated beautifully, and you can't help but smile. You and your new husband walk around for a bit, greeting those whom you haven't talked to yet since the start of the ceremony. Your feet start to become tired, but by the time it's for your first dance to share with Reinhardt as a married couple had come, all of your fatigue goes away as you graciously take his outstretched hand.

He leads you over to the middle of the dance floor, getting into position. The music begins, and Reinhardt easily starts to lead you into the first dance of the night. Everybody's eyes are on you, but their gazes don't matter. All that matters to you right now is the man in front of you. You stare into each other's eyes, lost in the other's gaze.

The corners of Reinhardt's lips turn upwards ever so slightly, and he pulls you a bit closer to his chest. He leans down, bringing his lips dangerously close to your ear and whispers, "You look absolutely beautiful."

His low voice in addition to the warm breaths on your skin with such little distance between you two makes you blush. "Thank you..." you reply, your words trembling by the smallest amount.

Reinhardt's next words causes a shiver to run down your spine. "I look forward to stripping you of your gown and taking you as your newly wed husband."

You can't get his words out of your head, even when the song ended. The reception continues smoothly, but you find yourself getting distracted every so often, your anticipation building every time you lock eyes with Reinhardt. _...You're looking forward to it too._

* * *

When night finally came and the celebration over, neither you or Reinhardt can hold yourselves back. Reinhardt is quick to shut the door behind the both of you before turning around and grabbing your hand.

"You are beautiful," he whispers before pulling you in for a needy kiss, pushing his sturdy body up against yours. "You have no idea... just how much I _want_ you. I was barely able to stop myself from just taking you then and there the moment I saw you walk down the aisle."

You whimper from his words, gasping as he kisses you over and over again. You return his kisses with fervour, and when he runs his tongue across your lips, you easily grant him entry. His tongue lavishes yours, tasting the inside of your mouth as you both pull and tug at each other's clothes. As pretty as they are, they're nothing more than an obstruction now.

Reinhardt pulls away from you for a moment, a sense of impatience behind his actions. He starts to take off his clothes one by one, and you take that moment to catch your breath. When he finally gets around to pulling down his underwear, your eyes travel down to look at his cock. Your eyes go half-lidded when you see just how _hard_ he already is. You felt his arousal against your leg before while the two of you were kissing, but seeing it completely exposed like this is something else.

"Let me help you with that," he says, gesturing towards your dress, keeping his hungry gaze locked with yours.

You swallow thickly and nod your approval, turning your back to him so that he can unzip you. Reinhardt's footsteps as he approaches you resounds in your ear, and you feel him unclasp your gown before zipping it down. His fingertips brush against your skin as he slips the fabric off your shoulders, and a gasp escapes you when you feel him push your hair aside to kiss the back of your neck.

You allow gravity to do the rest of the work and let your wedding gown fall to the floor, the fabric pooling around your feet. You face him now, and his eyes rake over your figure and the lingerie you wore. It's white and lacy and has an innocent air about it. The sight of you wearing it only arouses Reinhardt even more, his cock twitching in pure want. The way you look in nothing but your lingerie makes him want you even _more_.

"Turn around," he orders you, his voice sounding undeniably strained. "Turn around and get on the bed. Hands and knees only."

You bite down on your lower lip and do as you're told. You crawl onto the bed, your ass facing him. You miss the way Reinhardt licks at his lips before joining you on the mattress. You feel him grab your hips as though to steady you, and he buries his face in between your legs. With the flat of his tongue, he licks a stripe across your clothed sex, making both the fabric of your lingerie and _you_ damp.

You moan softly at the dull pleasure that runs through you, and Reinhardt continues to tease you from behind, relishing in the small sounds you make. Although he wishes to prolong this and tease you, he finds his patience wearing thin, and he pushes the lingerie aside. Reinhardt runs his tongue over you again, and the direct contact is _electrifying_.

You can feel yourself getting more and more wet as he pushes his face in even closer and dips his tongue inside you. A quiet moan leaves him as soon as your taste hits his tongue, and the subtle vibrations against your sex causes you to bite down on your lower lip, trying to stifle your voice. Reinhardt momentarily pulls away, but before you have a chance to whine in protest, you feel him press his calloused fingers against you.

A soft whimper is coaxed out of you as Reinhardt slips two of his fingers inside with ease, and you instinctively squeeze around him, causing him to groan. He pumps his fingers in and out of you at a leisurely pace, and your legs begin to tremble. Satisfied at the way your body is reacting to him, Reinhardt hums in satisfaction before bringing his lips over to your folds once again.

He alternates between eating you out and stroking you with his fingers, sometimes doing both at the same time. Whether it's his tongue or his fingers, you rock your body in time with his ministrations, gasping and groaning as the pressure within you increases. You feel yourself getting closer and closer, and it doesn't take much else for Reinhardt to bring you over the edge.

You come with a strangled gasp, burying your face into the pillows as Reinhardt continues to hold your hips up into the air. You use his mouth and fingers to ride out the waves of your orgasm, but eventually, that searing pleasure begins to fade away, and you're left gasping and panting for air.

Reinhardt gently sets you down onto the bed as you try to catch your breath. When you regain your surroundings, you decide to sit up, not one to just accept things as is without returning the favour. Reinhardt holds his breath, his gaze locked onto your figure as you slowly unhook your bra, carelessly tossing it aside.

You crawl over to him with a half-smirk, gently running your hands down along his chest. He understands your intentions and sits comfortably on the bed, heart pounding as he opens his legs enough to give you space. You take a moment to kiss his lips, soft and warm with your taste on his tongue, before flickering your gaze down to his cock that stands at full attention.

"Such a lovely, pretty cock..." you murmur, taking his length in one of your hands as you begin to carefully stroke it. "So large and heavy... Allow me make you feel good too."

Reinhardt inhales sharply, anticipation rising as you lean forward and position yourself accordingly so that his cock is against your chest, resting in the valley between your breasts. You carefully push against your breasts to bring them together, thus encasing your husband's length in between the soft flesh.

Reinhardt groans the moment you start stroking his dick with nothing but your tits. His cock twitches against your skin, and a shiver runs down your spine at how hot he feels. Wanting to show your appreciation for him, you lavish his cock with all sorts of praise, complimenting its shape, size, and how good it makes you feel each and every single time he fucks you with it.

"I want it..." you croon, smiling at the small sounds Reinhardt makes. "I want it inside me so badly... It's so good... I want it to just _fill me up_ —"

Your praise is cut short, a gasp forced out of your mouth when Reinhardt reaches forward to take your nipples in between his fingers. You visibly shudder, feeling extremely sensitive from his touch. Your pace falters as he tweaks your nipples in between his forefingers and thumbs. He pinches and pulls at the sensitive buds that have become so hard, and you moan unabashed, the stimulation spurring you on. Just when you think you can't get enough, Reinhardt stops.

" _Enough—_ " He manages to choke out.

Reinhardt is unable to bear it any longer, the last of his patience slipping away. He grabs your shoulders and pulls you away, only to use his strength to flip you around so that you're back on your hands and knees with your back faced towards him. He quite likes this position with him behind you and you so completely ready to be taken by him. He feels as though it shows your trust in him.

He quickly removes the last of your lingerie, requiring some movement on your part as well before getting back into the position you're both oh so familiar with. Reinhardt aligns the tip of his cock against your slick folds before grabbing your hips. He pushes himself into you with one smooth and fluid stroke, letting out a low growl that rumbles within his chest at the warmth that wraps around his cock. A loud and lewd moan escapes you when you feel the familiar way your walls stretch out to accommodate for his size.

Reinhardt chuckles underneath his breath, and he begins to rock his hips, starting off slow and gentle at first to ease you into the feeling. Once he sees you becoming more comfortable, he ups his pace without warning, thrusting into you much harder and deeper.

"Look at you..." he groans, squeezing at your hips when you clench around him. "Look at how _wet_ you are... So wet that I can just slide my cock inside so easily..."

Reinhardt grits his teeth, and he removes his hands from you. Instead, he leans forward and presses his chest flush against your sweat-slicked back, wrapping his arms tightly around your waist. He continues to push his cock inside you at a frantic pace, reaching the deeper parts of you. Reinhardt brings his lip close to your ear, and he whispers all sorts of dirty and sensual things to you.

"You _naughty girl_ ," he growls before making a punctuated grunt after a particularly sharp thrust that has you clenching around him even tighter. "So wet and shameless... _Nngh_ — It feels _so good_ —"

" _Rein—!!_ " You try to call out his name, but you can only get half of it out before you interrupt yourself with a loud and breathless gasp.

Reinhardt had moved one of his hands down your body, fingers easily finding your clit and begining to play with it. The stimulation to your clit in addition to the way his cock throbs inside you nearly strips you of all of your senses. You can't think straight, your mind in a pleasurable haze before your orgasm hits you for the second time that night without warning.

You cry out your husband's name in sweet bliss, white filling your vision. Reinhardt tries to help you make your high last for as long as possible, roughly rubbing his thumb against your clit while continuing to thrust his hips. Eventually, he pulls away. You gasp desperately for air as you settle down onto the bed, your body twitching and trembling with aftershocks.

Reinhardt watches as you relish in the lingering pleasure that buzzes throughout your body, his hand languidly stroking his hot and heavy cock. He continues to watch you as you slowly turn around to lie on your back. In your haze, you can see just how hard and full he looks, beads of precum dripping from the tip of his length.

You lick at your lips, and although you're still sensitive from your climax, you go ahead and spread your legs wide apart. Your fingers go towards your glistening folds, and you spread them apart. A coy smile appears on your face, inviting your beloved husband to fuck you to his heart's content.

Reinhardt merely huffs out a breathless laugh, gladly accepting your offer. He positions himself comfortably between your legs, and he presses the tip of his cock against you. "Naughty, little minx..." he breathes out before pressing himself inside you for the umpteenth time that night.

This time, he holds no reservations. He pistons his hips with reckless abandon, hooking his hands behind your knees to hold them up and apart. His pace is almost bruising, and his thrusts are forceful, ramming his cock into you over and over _and over_ again. Your breasts bounce with each push forward, and you're vaguely aware of how the headboard of the bed keeps slamming against the wall with each thrust, but you don't care.

Reinhardt is rough, but you both love each and every single second of it. You feel his cock throbbing inside you, and you know that he's close. His pace becomes even more frantic before his hips become still. He buries himself inside your heat, all the way to the hilt, and Reinhardt cums with a strained and strangled cry of your name.

His cum spills inside of you, and the feeling of him filling you up is so intoxicating, you're quick to follow him afterwards. Your body tenses with your orgasm, your back arching off the bed as you cry out Reinhardt's name, your voice echoing inside the room.

Reinhardt carefully pulls himself out before allowing himself to collapse beside you on the bed. You both lie there, appreciating the moment and allowing the aftershocks to slowly ebb away as you and Reinhardt catch your breaths. With a satisfied-sounding hum, Reinhardt pulls you into his chest and keeps you warm.

"I love you," he breathes out, kissing you on the crown of your head as he runs his fingers through your hair.

You smile at the affection. "I love you too," you return, nuzzling closer against him, feeling completely full and satisfied.

Although this short and sweet moment may not last forever, you know that you would still have one another for the rest of your promised lives together.


End file.
